villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
HIM
HIM (sometimes spelled Him) is the secondary antagonist in The Powerpuff Girls franchise. He is one of the most powerful adversaries of The Powerpuff Girls, as well as one of their crueler opponents. He was voiced by , who also played Magneto in Wolverine and the X-Men. Appearance In The Powerpuff Girls, Him is portrayed as a mysterious, super-powerful, red-skinned, effeminate and immortal devil-like creature with lobster claws, red skin, pointed ears, black puffy hair, sinister light green eyes, a hooked nose, and a spit-curled goatee, and is wearing makeup, including three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy red cheeks and black lipstick, a woman's red jacket with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, tight-fitting red trousers, and black thigh-high spike-heeled boots. It is implied that he may be Satan, due to his cross-dressing attire, but he is so sinister, so evil, so horribly vile that his real name "can never be said", though it is possible that the name "HIM" comes from "His Infernal Majesty". In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Him is not a crossdresser, but his effeminate manners remain. Here, Him is more of a Harley Quinn-esque motif. He now has a yellow skin color, a jester's hat, a red tunic with a heart-shaped brooch and wears striped stockings (one black and white and one red and black) with Mary Jane shoes. He retains his habit of wearing makeup and changing the tone of his voice from soft and effeminate to loud and enraged. Like the original, no one can mention his real name, because of how frightening his name is. Professor Utonium actually tells Ken the name, but the viewer is unable to hear it. Just mentioning the name frightened Ken and Peach. Biography HIM talks in a chilling voice that echoes at all times as if in a cave and which sounds like Tiny Tim alternating between high-pitched, silly and almost gentle when amused or thoughtful to evil, very sinister and growling when he is angry or enraged. He made his first ever appearance in "Octi Evil", where he possessed Bubbles' stuffed doll Octi in an attempt to break the Powerpuff Girls up and he cleverly disguised his own voice to lure her into his trap. His next main episode was in "Telephonies", where he is one of the villains the Girls visit to investigate the crank calls. It's also revealed that he can alter his own voice at will, changing from feminine and chirpy to masculine and angry in just a few seconds depending on his moods. He also formed a "partnership" with Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins when they discovered the Gangreen Gang were behind the calls. It's also shown that Mojo Jojo calls Him "Sir" and has some respect for him. During "Tough Love", he used his own powers to spread the seeds of anger and hatred into Townsville at night which triggered the residents rising up against the Powerpuff Girls and unwillingly becoming his puppets. While most villains prefer to destroy Townsville themselves or through their own sheer strength. He often disguises himself or creates psychological events or catastrophes which he uses as an attempt to cause the Powerpuff Girls to break mentally. He has shown numerous satanic forms, most of which are revealed in apocalyptic or hellish situations or realms. These forms, in turn, can often greatly enhance his power and cause him to grow to enormous size. In "Speed Demon", set 50 years into an alternative future and with the Girls themselves having gone missing, HIM managed to gain control of the entire planet including Townsville which in turn, resulted in his powers becoming great, and during a fight against the Girls, he was able to withstand the full force of their attacks without even bothering to defend himself. He took little or no damage in the fight, even finding the Girls' actions amusing. In this setting, he was also able to change into a much larger and more sinister-looking version of himself. In "Meet the Beat-Alls", Him joins forces with Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Princess Morbucks as the 4 evil doers together formed their own band called "The Beat-Alls" which lasted for short time and later became disbanded due to the arrival of the chimp named Moko. When forced to engage in battle, he is an entity to be reckoned with, as he heralds doom in every direction. He is undoubtedly the most consistently powerful villain of all, as other villains envy him and even Mojo Jojo, the most persistent of the villains, feels uneasy around him. His powers are so great that in "The Boys Are Back In Town", he was capable of resurrecting and improving The Rowdyruff Boys as well as moving and halting the sun just by waving his claw. The Powerpuff Girls themselves are often unsure how to fight him as well. ''See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey'' HIM also appeared in the rock musical episode "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey", where, like other villains, he is seen causing chaos and terrorizing people in Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls when they arrive, he, like the other villains, defeating them succeed. Yet, when it comes to the Gnome, he is responsible for eliminating all the villains, including HIM, but later, when HIM and all the villains revive, the Gnome loses power. He is also seen along with all the other villains singing "Why Can not We All Get Along?", Giving to understand that it can also have redeeming features, including in his villainy. In other media ''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' Him here has a yellow skin color, but he retains the habit of changing the tone of his voice from soft and effeminate to loud and enraged. Like the original, no one can mention his real name, because of how frightening his name is (Professor Utonium actually tells Ken the name, but the viewer is unable to hear it. Just mentioning the name frightened Ken and Peach). In this version, Him is a demon who brought about chaos and destruction in Edo (Tokyo City) long ago. However, he was eventually defeated by the Ōedo Chakichaki Musume, three superheroines who resemble the Powerpuff Girls Z. Him's powers were drained and his body was sealed in a coffin. The coffin was buried at Ueno Shrine, which later became an abandoned museum when the shrine was caught on fire long ago. It was there that Him remained dormant, until the most potent Chemical Z black light brought him back to life, although the seal prevented Him from escaping. In order for Him to escape, Him created a mummy whose sole purpose was to undo the seal by obtaining the white energy of the Chemical Z white lights. The mummy, although defeated by the Powerpuff Girls Z, was able to drain their energy, and its bandages returned to the abandoned museum and broke the seal on the coffin, allowing Him to bring about chaos and destruction once more. Him's main power is the ability to unleash evil black particles. These particles are able to sway people/objects to the side of evil and transform its victim into a monster (The black particles eventually takes the place of the black lights). In addition, Him has total control over his particles. He is able to call them back at will, change the speed at which they move, communicate to his victims, and can view the memories of whoever or whatever was affected by his particles. In actual combat, Him is capable of stretching his limbs to lash out at his enemies, control and unlock the true powers of the weapons (notably those used by the girls) and hypnosis. Him can travel great distances by forming a black tornado. His only known weakness is his hatred of cold temperatures. His second weakness discovered in episode 49 is the emotion of love. It was His weakness to cold weather that led to his defeat at the hands of the Ōedo Chakichaki Musume as well as prevent him from leaving the abandoned house. He has a deep hatred towards the Ōedo Chakichaki Musume, which is now directed at the Powerpuff Girls Z for their resemblance to the Musume. At the end of episode 30, he returns to the abandoned museum but swears that he will destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z. When his body and mind are separated, his mind and powers take on the form of the Black Particles while his body turns into a rag doll version of himself with X for eyes. ''Grim Tales'' Grim Tales is a webcomic that takes place in the future of the CN cartoon shows. HIM is the main antagonist of Grim Tales, He makes his first appearance in chapter 5. He has become a father of a half-devil and half-human girl named Mimi. He is also the ruler of the Land of Tainted Souls. ''Mimi File: Birthday'' After the battle between Mina Harper and Mimi is over Him arrives on the scene, explaining to Vlad the Count that as per their contract the Count's castle is his. When Vlad states that he never signed a contract Him corrects himself, showing that Mina signed the contract. While the two vampires are arguing Him notices Mimi and Jeff hiding behind an umbrella and when he investigates he is led to believe that they were simply posting lewd photo's of Mimi on Facebook. The trio proceeds home and realizing that something is bothering Jeff he tells him to tell him. As it turns out today is Mimi's birthday and Jeff suggests that they take the rest of the day off to celebrate. Him, however, is not interested in a party, let alone one without strippers, and more the point he soon learns he has a business meeting later that day with Hunson. While the three of them are in Him's office Hunson learns from Jeff that today is Mimi's birthday. Hunson is able to convince Him to throw the party on the condition that Male strippers are present for Mimi and that she's ready and rested for tomorrow's assignments. True to Him's word a large portion of his minions arrive at the party dressed as Male strippers who then dance with Mimi. ''From Down Below'' When Minniemandy gave her Nergaling powers to her brother Grim Jr. and the latter transformed into the Demon Reaper Him saw the opportunity he needed to rule all of creation. He sent Mimi into Heaven to retrieve Minnie's soul from the Redeemer and brought her to the Realm of Flesh and Blood. He then separated Mimi from her Devil Essence and disguised it as a scarf being worn by Mimi's caretaker Jeffrey the Spider. Using this he was able to lure Junior and the Redeemer into a trap inside Jeff's "home" where he had the spider restrain Redeemer while he negotiated with Junior using Minnie as a bargaining chip. Him explained that his body, the Demon Reaper, was currently on a rampage that will ultimately end all of creation if not stopped, even some of the underworld's greatest warriors working together can't stop it. To this end, Him states that if Junior comes to work for him as his protege he will teach him how to harvest the power of this unstoppable beast and give him even more power beyond his wildest dreams, but above all else, he'll have his sister back. When Junior refuses the offer Him experimentally invokes the Sin of Wrath inside Minnie, causing her to attack Junior, forcing him to kiss her on the lips to calm her down. Amused by the siblings' antics Him gets back to business, taking Minnie and making his intention to use her to take control of the Demon Reaper obvious. Junior attacks Him with Minnie's scythe and fails to do any damage, disappointing Him. Jeff free's Redeemer who saves Minnie and takes her to Heaven on Junior's insistence, Him attempts to take his anger out on the traitorous arachnid but Mimi saves him by transporting herself, Jeff, and Junior away. ''What about Mimi? After Him catches up to his wayward daughter and traitorous nanny he punishes the latter by killing him and imprisoning his soul. Him berates his daughter for her actions, if she had betrayed Him out of the cruelty of her heart, silver, a doll, or the trike she always wanted, he would have been proud and instead, she betrayed him for "THIS 8 LEGGED INGRATE!!!" Him thus offers his daughter one chance at redemption and to save Jeff's soul, thanks to Redeemer he is in need of a new hand and he's already picked out exactly which one he wants, Horror's Hand, located in maximum security lockup inside Mandy's Vault. Should she fail then he promises an eternity of damnation and punishment for Jeff that Mimi will watch every moment of. Later Him is taking a bath inside his home when Mimi let out an ear-piercing wail, as a result of experiencing the power of the hand, commenting that it took longer than he expected it would. Jeff begs Him to take his rage out on him instead of Mimi but Him tells Jeff to be patient, he'll get his turn after Mandy is through with Mimi. Later during the Night Him is in bed passing the time by doodling on Mimi's family photos. A few days later Him arrives in the City of Aku using his car and wearing a Cowboy outfit when Chi and Demongo go greet Him Chi discovers that Mimi is not present. Demanding answers from the demon lord about Mimi and his missing hand Him states that she is out running errands for him, a private family matter as he claims and Mimi is safe and sound, also claiming that he lost the hand in a cooking mishap. Furthermore Him reminds Chi that what Mimi is doing, where she's doing it, and whom she's doing it with his not her concern, reminding her that the only reason she hasn't been smacked silly yet is because she's the daughter of Aku, a good friend of his whom he has a business meeting with. Undeterred Chi shoots Him's hat off with her flintlock warning Him not to turn his back on her. Demanding to know where Mimi is Chi threatens to shoot Him. Unfortunately, Him calls her threat, biting the end off of her gun, asking exactly what she intends to do. Luckily Aku arrives and saves his daughter from Him before he kills her, apologizing on her behalf for not teaching her proper manners. Aku insists that while he looks into that Him indulge himself in his personal hot-springs and Sake, something Him gladly accepts. Later in the hot-springs, Him is enjoying himself, calling it far better than his lava springs. When Aku arrives in the hot springs, she is completely naked, prompting Him to flirt with her. "Bromance" aside Him explains the reason he came, wanting to discuss the future of the underworld with her. Aku, however, sees through Him correctly guessing that he's trying to form an alliance now that he's got Mandy mad at Him. Him admits to the deception, he will go over the finer points with Aku later in her office but for the time being, he wants to relax and forget his trouble. Quotes Trivia *He looks a bit like Dr. Frank-N-Furter from the movie ''The Rocky Horror Picture Show. *HIM is rumored to be another form of Aku, the shapeshifting main antagonist of Samurai Jack, while Professor Utonium is rumored to be one of Jack descendants (hence their similar physicial appearance), giving a possible reason of why HIM targets the Powerpuff Girls. Furthermore, HIM's tyrannical reign seen in "Speed Demon" is rumored to be the start of Aku's reign. However, as Aku gets destroyed once and for all in the show's series finale, this theory can be considered debunked. **Coincidentally, both Him and Professor Utonium share the same voice actor: Tom Kane. *The sound and tone of his voice were inspired by the Chief Blue Meanie from the Yellow Submarine. *Although he is the secondary antagonist (as he appears less often), HIM is far more dangerous than Mojo Jojo (the primary antagonist of the series), though neither of them are Pure Evil compared to Dick Hardly (who is more evil due to his pure greed). In the Powerpuff Girls Z series and the reboot, Him forms a big bad ensemble with Mojo Jojo. *HIM was originally going to have more devilish appearance during the Whoopass Girls series, such as having horns and a long devilish tail. He was also originally refered as "The Devil". It's likely that this had to be changed for censorship reasons. *HIM was known to be Craig McCracken's favorite villain in the series. Navigation Category:Extravagant Category:Demon Category:Satan Category:Nameless Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Supervillains Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Stalkers Category:Torturer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vandals Category:Criminals Category:Trickster Category:Evil Creator Category:Humanoid Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Summoners Category:Destroyers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Monster Master Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Oppressors Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Perverts Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Vengeful Category:Paranormal Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Psychics Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Deal Makers Category:Slaver Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Misanthropes Category:Opportunists Category:Magic Category:Envious Category:One-Man Army Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Elementals Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Genderless Category:Karma Houdini Category:Internet Villains Category:Rogues Category:Successful Category:Enigmatic Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Bogeymen Category:Male